


Inappropriate Uses of Replicate

by Ciarre



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of, niles is a tease, this is just pure smut I'm sorry, zero/niles uses replicate and has fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciarre/pseuds/Ciarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more uses to replicate than just on the battlefield.</p><p>(In which Niles uses replicate wrong and Leo eats his words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Uses of Replicate

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

Leo had bitten down on a handful of his bedclothes to muffle the moans that were threatening to escape. He settled back into the bed, laying his body bare save for the flimsy nightgown he had donned prior. His thighs were quivering under Niles’ _stupidly talented_ ministrations but he refused to give in to pleasure so soon in a last ditch attempt to maintain his facade of dignity.

The young prince had given his retainer full permission to pleasure his body in whatever way he chose. He’d expected more roughness to the touch, with sharper movements and staccato spikes of pleasure as per the norm with the pair. What he’d received instead was soft, languid kisses up and down his thighs and agonizingly gentle caresses upon his torso that belied the expression dripping with lasciviousness. He ached for his lover to replace those fluttering lips with the hard glint of teeth, imagining the blossoming bruises in their wake. His need burned, devoid of the attention it craved.

Leo had yet enough presence of mind to control his desires, but control was not what he desired. He wanted a release from life, away from scandals of high court and the burden of responsibility that came with the blessing of royal blood. He wanted Niles to temporarily take the reigns and lead him to a paradise where there existed only pain and pleasure, but the current gentle affections left Leo’s thoughts in a limbo too deep in bliss yet too far from release.

He finally decided to issue a formal complaint. “Is that the extent of your capabilities, Niles? Have you no fire within?”

The smirk on the one-eyed man’s face only grew wider. “My lord, I thought you’d never inquire. May I have permission to attempt a new endeavor?”

“You may attempt anything you wish so long as I get release by a decent hour of night.”

There was a slight silence as Niles processed the reply. He leaned down next to Leo’s ear to whisper, “I long to make you eat your words, _Lord Leo._ ”

Leo had to suppress the urge the shiver, and instead bestowed upon him a haughty glance as if to issue a challenge. Any further thoughts were left unsaid.

Niles untangled his limbs from his lover’s and sauntered a sizable distance away from the bed. He could feel Leo’s questioning gaze boring into his skin, but ignored it in favor of focusing his thoughts into manifesting his newly attained skill. Soon after, a telltale green rune appeared next to his person, and in the midst stood a perfect copy of Niles himself.

“Where would you have me?” Leo asked, now vaguely understanding Niles’ intent. He could feel his arousal grow as he imagined what kind of plans Niles had in store.

“As you are, my lord. And me, that is, my replica, could you go fetch me some salve?” The replica complied without argument. Leo wasn’t even if sure if they were capable of speech. When the Niles replica returned, he squeezed some onto his own fingers before handing the rest to the original. The replica knelt a few ways in front of him, hardness in full view, and began to insert his fingers into his own entrance. The real Niles moved to the side so Leo could enjoy the impromptu show, and began to prepare his prince from that angle.

The absurdity of the concept would’ve made Leo laugh in any other situation, but he was too occupied with the fingers probing inside to pay undue attention to situational matters. His fingers knotted into the sheets, trying to ground himself against the pleasure. He didn’t know whether to watch this... _apparition_ pleasure himself or watch his lover pleasure _him_. He felt utterly full of sin, yet utterly content.

After a while, however, the novelty grew rather stagnant and Leo became impatient with the tempo. His length was straining against his stomach, yet Niles had the audacity to move slower than an armored knight in midsummer heat. He needed something larger; fingers wouldn’t suffice for this long. That teasing _bastard._

“Niles. I’m about to revoke your pleasure permit for the day if you don’t _do anything._ ”

Spontaneous laughter crept out, and Niles had to cough to stifle it, to which Leo regarded with a cold glare.

“ _Pleasure permit_. Ahahaha! Alright, my lord, you’ll be getting a full serving of _pleasure_ , coming right up.” Niles maneuvered behind his prince and laid on his back, pulling the prince back with him, his back to his chest. With his hands guiding Leo’s hips, he carefully inserted his cock inside. He couldn’t tell if the resulting gasp was one of pleasure or relief.

The Niles replica crawled towards the preexisting union, then after carefully positioning above, sheathed himself onto Leo’s aching length. The unfiltered sounds that slipped out of the prince’s mouth were probably enough to wake the entire court, and then some, but none of them paid it any mind. In fact, the Niles seemed to enjoy the mere concept of eliciting such obscene noises from their normally taciturn lord.

The two retainers honed in on a rhythm, the original Niles thrusting up at the exact moment that the replica sank down. The pace was unrelenting, showcasing the speed they fancied both on and off the battlefield.

Leo struggled to find purchase with his hands, first digging his nails into the replica’s back, then into the original’s thighs, and finally decided on looping his arms around the replica’s neck. He used this position to bring the other down for a kiss, knowing full well that the man under him would enjoy the sight.

“Just sit back and enjoy the ride,” Niles whispered into the prince’s ear from under him. He took the chance to nibble at Leo’s ear, intending to leave small marks wherever he could. “Unless you have any orders to issue.”

“H-harder. Give me _more_ ,” Leo gasped out, his coherency growing increasingly clouded with pleasure. With the replica above him moaning at a solid forte while lowering himself onto Leo’s arousal and the sensual grunts from under him while the original was ravishing his entrance, he wasn’t sure how much more his willpower would let him endure. He wasn’t sure how _Niles_ was handling this so well, considering that replicate was a skill that transferred any pain and pleasure that either felt to the other. Surely their pleasure must have amounted to at least his own. His bliss addled brain simply reasoned, _It’s Niles_.

Being his ever so dutiful servants, the two complied (but not without their characteristic smirk) and upped the intensity, knocking the prince out of his brief logical reverie. At the same moment, a brief drop of red disappeared into the replica’s mouth.

 _Was that an energy drop?_ Leo wondered, but couldn’t verbalize his observation. He instead stashed it to some obscure area of his brain so he could focus on the vast amount of pleasure that was being etched into his being. A sharp pain erupted when the replica bit down at the junction of his neck and jaw, right under the mandible, and he took turns biting along the same axis and swirling his tongue around the abrasions. _Of course_ Niles had aimed to leave a hickey in one of the only places that wouldn’t be hidden by his armor. Perhaps he would be angry in any other situation, but the affront only added to his need.

 _Harder._ _Faster._ It was impossible to go either harder or faster, but Leo figured that unreasonable demands were the cornerstone of royal society anyway. Niles had taken to deliberately aiming for his prostate in response, wrestling out every wanton, lewd sound that Leo never thought he was capable of.

In a moment of brief coherency, Leo did the same and thrust up into the replica’s prostate over and over, trying to inflict upon Niles the same amount of pleasure he had been afforded. For the next few moments, neither knew whose moans belonged to whom, as they were loud enough to drown out any other sound.

One more thrust was Leo’s breaking point. The two Niles were close behind, and the replica’s come splashed onto Leo’s stomach all the way up to his chin while Niles released deep inside of his lord.

After coming down from the pleasure high, the replica disappeared into nothingness after being dismissed. Leo leaned his head onto Niles’ chest, reveling in the simplicity of a heartbeat after their sinful excursion. After laying in tranquil silence for a while, Leo hazarded a thought.

“You’re quite the double edged sword, Niles.”

Niles laughed. It wasn’t often that Leo got to hear a genuine laugh coming from the previous outlaw’s lips. “Was that pun intended?”

“No. Perhaps you could find this exact fervor on the battlefield.”

“I only show such passion for you, my lord.”

Leo couldn’t possibly stay “angry” when his retainer was so devoted to him. He let a smile grace his countenance. “I’m glad. And two things: when I told you to fuck me harder I didn’t mean to consume valuable resources to do so. And yes, I did eat my words. So thank you.”

“I’m honored, my lord. But now I’ll be stronger on the battlefield as a result.” His shit eating grin could move mountains.

“I’ll forgive you this time. But only this time.”

The two fell into a peaceful slumber, and left their mess to tomorrow’s them.

**Author's Note:**

> Niles is a pretty devious and clever character, but he's utterly loyal to Leo. So I tried to make it so that he tries to have fun by teasing Leo in whatever way he can, but once Leo gives an order, he follows it through. Also he's a kinky bastard.


End file.
